


A Girl Just Knows These Things

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nase is an observant girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Just Knows These Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal 31 Days.  
> Day/Theme: September 3 / Being as yet but a girl
> 
> author’s note:  
> conbini = Japanese shorthand for a convenience store (with my thanks to petenshi for the correct term!)

Nase passes the bag from the conbini to Waya before dropping her backpack on the floor near the front door, next to Shindou’s bright yellow pack and a dark leather satchel.

“Did you bring the CD?” Waya asks, opening a can of green tea.

A magazine spills out as she looks in her pack, something girly that Uchida-kun had passed along to her during lunch, the article circled in purple pen: “How to Tell If He’s Interested.”

Nase looks at Shindou’s bag, the way it leans against other and shakes her head. There are some things that need no explanation.


End file.
